The sensational Spider-man
by ultimatefan74
Summary: This is a story about spider-man, but its not Peter Parker. Anyone can wear the mask. Follow Kevin as he goes down the path to be a spectacular hero


I don't own spider man. I only own any characters I made up

CHAPTER 1:JUST A NORMAL DAY

The scene starts with a spider in a web and a city in the background. It zooms in on the city to a few rooftops. This city was Buffalo, New Yorkk. A black kid wearing a black jacket , a black shirt, black pants, and black and white converse shoes.

Kevin has brown eyes and black hair. On the jacket and the shirt is a white spider emblem. So did the pants, But it was black. He also has a black mask on his face to conceal his identity. His name is Spider man. He then jumped off the building and yelled "woohoo!" Then he shot webbing from his web shooters.'my name is Kevin Brown and this is how i spent my summer vacation.

I can it up in one spectacular word, Spider man.' He then jumped off the building and yelled "woohoo!" He then heard a bank alarm go off, so he swung into action. He swung to a flag pole to get a better view of the situation. He saw two men in masks, guns, and with bags full of money. They were jumping from roof to roof to get away in a helicopter. Spider man then said" finally some action." He then jumped over them.

Then one of the thugs said " oh no it's Spider man." Spider man then said "that's my name don't wear it out." His spider sense then went off. The men pointed their guns at him and fired. He dodged by flipping over them. He then webbed up their guns and threw them against the wall.

The first thug charged at Spidey. Spider man jumped over the thug and webbed him to the wall. The second thug then tried to punch Spidey. Spidey then slammed the thug on the ground and webbed him to the ground. Spide rman then said"looks like your all webbed up. The police should come and get you."

The thug webbed to the ground then started smirking. Spidey then noticed this and his spider sense went off. He then turned around to see the helicopter that the thugs were getting in. The helicopter then started shooting machine guns. He backflipped to dodged and then webbed up the rotors.

The helicopter then started failing. Spider man then jumped off the roof and webbed the helicopter to the building.' I'll let the police handle it' he thought. He then swung away to his house. He then changed out of his costume, so he was back to being Kevin Brown. He then took a shower, brushed his teeth, and went to sleep for the first day of school tomorrow.

TIME SKIP

Kevin woke up at 6AM and got dressed. He then ate breakfast and went to school. When he got there his friend Richard Priest came up to him. Richard has brown hair, brown eyes, and snow white skin. He wore a black and white hoodie, black pants, and and white sneakers. Kevin said"What's up dude " Richard then said "sup." Once the bell started ringing they went to class.

Kevin and Richard had become best friends as of last year. then his friend Owen came up and started a conversation. Owen has jet black hair, hazel brown eyes, and fair Kevin first got to school he went to his locker on the 4th floor. then he went to put his things in his locker. !SPIDER SENSE! Kevin then turned around to find his best friend Rose trying to sneak up on him. Her name is Rose daily. She has dirty blond hair, has the bluest eyes you have ever seen. she also has fair white skin. "I hate that you're not easy to scare" said Rose. Kevin then says" well you know how it is." Rose then looks around to see nobody around them and then says out loud "I hate spider sense." (Rose knows Kevin is spider man she found out on accident, but that is a story for another time.)

"yeah it is kind of unfair" says Kevin. Rose then says" what did you do last night." "I got a cat out of a tree, stopped grand theft bicycle, and stopped a robbery" Kevin answered. then they started to walk to their first period class which was English. In the hallway they didn't see a girl with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes getting picked on. The girl's name was Emily Dillon . The bully was calling her all kinds of names, saying she'll never be anything. She ran away crying her eyes out.

When the school day ended all the students left to go home." You want to go to the cafe with me to go hang out with everyone" Kevin asked. Rose said "sure". They both started walking in the direction of the cafe. Emily was trying to leave the school but she got caught up with some mean girls. they were saying a bunch of names about her. calling her ugly. They then started chasing her. She then ran ass fast as she could

She wanted to hide from them,so she ran from them to the new Oscorp power plant. This plant was using bio electricity for powering the city. It was powered by bio-electric eels. The bad thing about this plant is that it is not up to regulation. the catwalks were rusty and there were open cables everywhere. when Emily was walking along one of the catwalks it gave way and to try to stop falling she grabbed one of the open cables and was electrocuted. she then let go a fell it to a container with a bunch of electric eels. They started attacking her and biting this ended the tanks exploded.

Hope you all enjoy the story please review and just give me any pointers on how to make the story better


End file.
